grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Six Fights
through }} This page is to document all the main fights that occurred in Season Six. Only major fight scenes are included here. Minor skirmishes and gun battles are not. See also: Season One Fights, Season Two Fights, Season Three Fights, Season Four Fights & Season Five Fights Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt, disguised as Sean Renard (Half-Zauberbiest) vs. Sean Renard (Half-Zauberbiest) Circumstances of the Fight: Nick and Renard had prearranged a meeting on the roof of the loft after Nick had transformed himself into Renard and staged an announcement in which he abdicated his position as mayor-elect and thanked Nick Burkhardt for his exemplary work. When Renard arrived, Nick, disguised as Renard, came out from behind where he had been hiding with his gun drawn, though both men tossed their guns aside, as they had agreed to just "talk." Renard said that there was only room for one Renard in Portland, and Nick responded, "Which one is that gonna be?" The two men approached each other and started to take off their suit jackets, but Renard got in a punch to Nick's face as he was doing so. Nick chuckled and said he had given Renard a free shot, and moments later, the two lunged at each other and began fighting. Outcome: Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt (Grimm), Hank Griffin, and Drew Wu vs. Isidoro Malpica (El Cuegle) Circumstances of the Fight: After getting a license plate from Isidoro's car from a convenience store security camera, Isidoro's car was found at an apartment. Nick, Hank, and Wu met up with an officer, who told them Isidoro's room number, and the trio went in to confront him. Outcome: Nick kicked down the door, and Isidoro woged and attacked Nick. Nick caught him and the two fell to the ground. Isidoro pinned both of Nick's arms and used his third upper extremity to punch his face. Hank tried to pull Isidoro off Nick, but Isidoro elbowed Hank back into Wu. Isidoro got back up, grabbed Hank, and pinned him into the wall, strangling him with his third hand. Isidoro punched Hank a few times, when Nick and Wu grabbed him and tried to pull him off Hank. Hank managed to then punch Isidoro down, and he and Nick arrested Isidoro. Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt (Grimm), Hank Griffin, and Drew Wu vs. William Stillman (Ataktos Fuse) Circumstances of the Fight: Outcome: ‘’’Belligerents:’’’ Nick Burkhardt (Grimm) and Hank Griffin vs. Scott Mudgett (Hundjäger) ‘’’Circumstances of the Fight: ‘’’Outcome:’’’ Fight One ‘’’Belligerents:’’’ Blutbad vs. Two Bauerschwein ‘’’Circumstances of the Fight:’’’ ‘’’Outcome:’’’ Fight Two ‘’’Belligerents:’’’ Nick Burkhardt (Grimm) vs. a Blutbad ‘’’Circumstances of the Fight:’’’ ‘’’Outcome:’’’ Fight One ‘’’Belligerents:’’’ Nick Burkhardt (Grimm), Sean Renard (Half-Zauberbiest), Monroe (Blutbad), and Adalind Schade (Hexenbiest) vs. Zerstörer ‘’’Circumstances of the Fight:’’’ ‘’’Outcome:’’’ Fight Two ‘’’Belligerents:’’’ Nick Burkhardt (Grimm) vs. Trubel (Grimm) ‘’’Circumstances of the Fight:’’’ ‘’’Outcome:’’’ Fight Three ‘’’Belligerents:’’’ Nick Burkhardt (Grimm), Trubel (Grimm), Kelly Burkhardt (Grimm Spirit), and Marie Kessler (Grimm Spirit) vs. Zerstörer ‘’’Circumstances of the Fight:’’’ ‘’’Outcome:’’’ Category:Season Six Category:Season Six Events Category:Fights by Season